psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Elin
Elin is a Swedish immigrant woman and serial killer who appeared in "Right Turn or Left for Dead". She is portrayed by Lauriane Gilliéron. Appearances Right Turn or Left For Dead The episode is split into two timelines, a real one and an imaginary one as a "what if" scenario if Juliet O'Hara never found out Shawn Spencer isn't psychic. In the real timeline, Spencer turns down one direction of a road alone while riding in a cab, and Elin stumbles out of the forest with deep slashes all over her body. He stops the cab and helps her in, rushing her to the ER. Along the way she barely says, "Biflod," to him, a word in a language he doesn't recognize. Spencer receives a bag of items belonging to Elin, who's checked in as a Jane Doe, from a nurse, and he admires the sneakers Elin was wearing. He finds out the brand, KJellen, is only sold in Sweden, and because Elin hasn't woken up, Spencer stays at the hospital for the night. The team comes later, and Elin's wounds are determined to be from a bowie knife, and the knife is the same one used to kill someone else earlier, a man named Erik Palma. Returning to where Elin was rescued from with the team, Spencer puts Elin's shoes and the word "Biflod" together in his head to determine Elin's from Sweden, and she was speaking to him in Swedish. Using Siri, he finds out the word is "creek" in English, leading the gang into woods where, lo and behold, they find a creek...and another dead man named Corey, killed with same bowie knife. Elin is found to have awoken at the hospital, and speaking in broken English, she gives the team her name and says Corey was her boyfriend. She says they were both attacked by someone in a black mask. When shown the pictures of Corey and Palma, she confirms their identities, also saying she was friends with Palma. She fears the killer is Andres, her ex-boyfriend from Sweden whom she fled after a nasty breakup. She's afraid Anders may be somewhere in Santa Barbara, waiting to attack again. Showing a sketch of Anders to a bartender at a local Swedish bar, Spencer and Burton "Gus" Guster find out Anders is roomates with a regular at the bar, a guy named Torsten. Sieging their apartment with the team, Torsten is found dead on his couch. Later on, still stumped and failing to get info from Henry Spencer, Spencer calls the hospital to find Elin was checked out by Mary Pasternak, whom he goes to visit, finding out Elin was the family's nanny, living in their guesthouse. Going into Elin's room, the two find it ransacked, and Pasternak, after hearing Andres must have taken her, says there's a GPS tracker in Elin's phone fir when she's with the kids. Elin's phone is found on the side of the road with a dead Anders, and Spencer is attacked by a masked knife-wielding assailant...wearing KJellen sneakers. In the false "timeline", Spencer and O'Hara go in the other direction of the road when sitting in the cab together. The next day, Elin arrives in the coroner's office, dead from multiple knife slashes from a bowie knife. O'Hara sees the striking resemblance between her wounds and Palma's wounds. Going back to the rime scene, Carlton Lassiter's new puppy, "Lassie Jr.", traces a scent all the way to Corey, found dead by the creek in the woods. A blood-stained jacket with the name "Pasternak" is found, and it's delivered to its owner, Mason Pasternak. His mother, Mary, identifies Elin, Corey, and Palma, and a photo shows she was their nanny. Looking at the crime scene photos of Corey's murder, Spencer notices a discrepancy and heading back with O'Hara finds a gun in the water. The gun is traced back to Torsten, who says Anders must've stolen it when tracking an escaped female patient with a famous author stepfather who abused her, leading to her attacking a man fitting his profile. The same conclusion is drawn as the timelines merge: Elin is the killer. Spencer wakes up from his dream and deduces more info on Elin: she was institutionalized in Sweden but fled to America. Still with severe problems, she murdered Palma and Corey for resembling her stepfather, Torsten as a witness, and Andres as her psychiatrist who tried to take her back to Sweden. After reading Elin's case file, they find Elin's mother came to the city after Elin's father left and died in a car crash ruled a suicide...which happened right where Andres was found dead. Spencer and Gus find Elin there, leaving flowers in honor of her mother. She says her mother was going to send for Elin after she left, but she couldn't after she died. Elin blames herself for her all her family troubles. Originally, she appears to accept an offer of help from Spencer and Gus, but she immediately switches to attacking them and Elin attempting to stab Spencer, who struggled to keep the knife away from him. In just seconds, Lassiter and O'Hara arrive and order her to drop the knife, guns aimed directly at her. She slowly eases back on her attempted stab and calmly lets the knife fall out of her hand, allowing the two detective to take her into custody. She was then incarcerated or more likely institutionalized given her state of mind. Trivia *Lauriane Gilliéron, who portrayed Elin, is best known as a beauty pageant contestant who competed to be Miss Universe and was crowned Miss Switzerland. Category:Killers Category:Criminal Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Institutionalized